


16:07  蜜鴷

by Cybirdlang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybirdlang/pseuds/Cybirdlang





	16:07  蜜鴷

   
   
   
对方撤回了一条消息  
   
——看到了吗？  
——看到了。  
——你那儿？  
——你那儿。  
——我九点下班  
   
全圆佑等了一分钟，对方没有再发新的信息过来，他把手机放到最下层抽屉里。  
有人敲门，他抬头看到部长助理隔着玻璃做了一个喝酒的手势。  
还有四小时五十三分钟。  
   
中午在茶水间被同事打断思路时是怎么回答的？  
“我在想早上出门前是不是忘了喂猫。”  
“你有养猫？”可爱的女生发出惊喜的疑问。  
“朋友的猫，暂住一天。”  
“啊~好可惜哦。”  
他笑了笑，把纸杯扔到垃圾桶里，“是啊。”  
   
独自走在熟悉的路上，或是乘坐通勤地铁的时候，他轻易地陷入各种幻想。据说睡前在脑海里写故事是每个人都会做的事，那想象小区门口便利店夜班店员做爱的呻吟大概也离谱不到哪里去。跟最近是不是独身没有关系，只是一种习惯性下意识。大概有某个朋友讲过“为什么男人能把一切都发散出性意味”，不是对他说的，但就这样留在他脑海里，在每次想象时增添了一分愉快。当面想象，而不是晚上藏在被子里回味，归功于他完美的表情控制能力。  
   
你看起来像直接跪在地板上口交的人，还会在之后立刻给朋友发消息炫耀。全圆佑想，很可能还会在私密SNS账户上传性爱照片。  
   
这一点还挺像别人家的那只猫。  
   
餐馆昏黄灯光和酒精的双重作用下，部长可憎的面目好像都慈祥了几分。全圆佑接过桌对面同事手里的酒瓶对她微笑道：“我来吧，你吃点儿东西。”  
装作没有注意到对方闪闪发亮的眼神，他起身顺着给每个人添酒。  
还有一小时十二分钟。  
   
把一行或真醉或假醉的人都送上出租车后，全圆佑走向附近的自贩机，心里盘算着从哪个路口出去打车方向比较顺、绿茶还是果汁、公司里还有没有备用衬衣，然后在俯身取饮料时发现旁边站着一个小孩。  
个子小小看起来四五岁的孩子专心盯着自贩机，全圆佑四下张望了一下，没有看到任何像是监护人的身影。  
想着会不会是什么新型骗局，他开口问道：“你想吃什么？”  
   
   
   
——我到家了~  
——买了酒和你喜欢的零食  
——我先洗澡啦，钥匙在信箱里  
   
   
   
能够忍耐的人有奖励。  
   
手摸上对方温暖的腿，之前的记忆瞬间涌现，对马上要发生的事的期待感完全爆发出来。  
全圆佑把手从文俊辉宽大的家居短裤下沿探进去，抚摸对方丰满的臀部。文俊辉微微笑着低下头吻他的嘴，柔软的舌尖从他牙齿上轻轻掠过进入更深的地方，全圆佑被这突然的黏膜接触刺激，从喉咙里发出轻轻的哼声。文俊辉推他倒向床，骑在全圆佑腰间探出身，从床边的置物架上摸出几个安全套扔在一边。全圆佑抓住他给自己解裤子的手：“先给我舔出来。”  
文俊辉保持张开腿跪着的姿势朝后撤了几步俯下身去。  
他的嘴非常好看，尤其是含住生殖器的时候。薄薄的上唇紧密贴着全圆佑阴茎上每一寸皮肤，上下动作起来被唾液和前列腺液润湿，原本并不鲜艳的唇色红了好几分，显得他整张脸艳丽又淫靡。  
全圆佑闭上眼感受对方口腔和喉咙的温度，伸出右手揉揉他的后脑：“快点。”  
文俊辉听话地将脸埋得更深，两手紧紧抓住全圆佑后腰把他的阴茎送到嘴里更深处。全圆佑随着他动作低沉地呻吟，原本抚摸着文俊辉脑袋的手指也变成了和他头发纠缠在一起的姿势。在这样一昧单纯地追求快感的机械运动中他的大脑不再忙于运转，全部感官都集中在文俊辉的口中，全圆佑稍稍抬起下身跟上他的动作，摆动胯部有节奏地操对方的嘴。正如全圆佑所料，文俊辉的呻吟声逐渐变大——他喜欢这样。  
   
   
   
他俩第一次见面在某个朋友的home party上，全圆佑坐在餐桌旁边吃着一盘水果沙拉。他满脸平静地观察着客厅里三五成群的男女，视线被其中某个身影吸引。他眯起眼辨认出那是一个宽肩窄腰的男人。非常漂亮的男人。  
另一个男人闯进视线，凑到漂亮男人耳边说话，全圆佑打量着他俩靠在一起的下半身。  
这种质量的也可以和你睡吗？他想。  
全圆佑放下叉子随手端起旁边一杯大概是西瓜汁的东西朝客厅走去，他靠近一点听听对方的声音。很简单，走到他们身后，不动声色地装作在看电视里的鬼知道什么内容——然而却在刚进入对方范围三米时就被叫住了。  
“全圆佑？是全圆佑吧！”和漂亮男人有一腿的男的满身酒气地凑过来，“你还记得我吗？我是你们隔壁班的——”  
全圆佑充耳不闻地盯着面前好奇打量自己的漂亮男人，在这样的距离对方的脸更加美丽得惊人，一双明亮的眼睛里竟然有几分孩子似的天真神色。  
还在絮絮叨叨的隔壁班的不知道谁终于被另一群醉醺醺的男人拉走——可能是去厨房接着喝——全圆佑并不在意，只是有点惋惜刚才没吃完的水果沙拉。  
“你这里，”漂亮男人指指自己嘴角，“有东西。”  
全圆佑闻言抬手擦了一下，什么都没有。  
对方凑过来轻轻从他另一侧嘴角拭下一点白色的东西——全圆佑立刻意识到那是沙拉酱——放到自己鼻子下面闻了闻：“沙拉酱啊……”  
全圆佑轻笑起来：“你以为是什么？”  
漂亮男人摆出个有点失望的表情：“还以为你刚给谁口交呢。”  
全圆佑笑意更盛，抓起他的手把粘有沙拉酱的食指含到自己嘴里。  
   
   
   
在对方嘴里射出来之后全圆佑躺在原地沉浸于高潮的余韵，文俊辉爬上来边笑边贴着他躺下，半个身子都压在他身上。  
全圆佑问他笑什么。  
“你攒了很久嘛。”文俊辉伸手在全圆佑旁边的床上摸摸索索。  
“找什么？”  
“套子啊。”  
全圆佑睁开眼睛把他脸掰过来接吻，一边亲一边说：“不用找了，上来。”  
   
“你知道吗，”文俊辉喘息着说，“我第一次见你，就想这样。”  
全圆佑把脸从他臀间移开：“你第一次见我就想坐我脸？”  
“对啊，”文俊辉一脸理所当然，紧接着不满地把下身凑过去，“别停。”  
   
全圆佑知道自己口活儿好，但他没想到文俊辉会舒服成这样。丰满的屁股不时抽搐着，头顶上方传来延绵的呻吟也是他没听过的甜腻，他加快舌头的频率，满意地听到文俊辉发出哭泣一样的叫声。能让你发出这种声音的人一定不多吧，他有点恶狠狠地想。  
有一段时间他觉得自己可以就这么直接把文俊辉舔射，终于对方拍了拍他的手让他松开，全圆佑有点不舍地放开手里握着的双臀。文俊辉抬起下身从床头挪到旁边，用一种小动物似的姿势趴跪着，肩膀微微颤抖。全圆佑侧过去抚摸着他的头发。  
   
文俊辉趴了几分钟终于坐起来，再一次伸手摸套子。  
全圆佑咬咬嘴唇：“能不能……能不能不戴套？”  
文俊辉不解地看了他一眼，嘴角挂上丝戏谑的笑：“做我男朋友才能不戴套。”  
   
全圆佑感觉嗓子发干。  
   
“我知道。”他鼓起勇气看向文俊辉的眼睛。  
   
“你知道吗，我第一次见你，就想做你男朋友。”  
   
   
   
“我来之前给一个小孩买了袋糖。”  
“他拿着糖特别高兴，特别小心翼翼，好像那袋五块钱的糖是什么至高无上的幸福。”  
   
“挺好的呀。”  
   
“我很害怕。”  
“这种寄托在微小日常上的幸福太珍贵又脆弱了，非常可怕。”  
   
“圆佑。”  
   
“嗯？”  
   
“拉着我的手。”  
   
   
   
“晚安。”  
   
 

   
——————————————   
[图片]  
   
——看到了吗？  
——这是上次买的？  
——是的~可爱吗~  
——很可爱。  
——圆佑也很可爱~  
——几点下班？  
——今天比较忙，大概要十点  
——我来接你。  
   
文俊辉给对方发送了一大堆心型表情和“爱你”的贴图，心满意足地把手机塞回背包里。  
舞蹈室的其他孩子们凑过来打趣他“藏着掖着”的男朋友，他笑着搪塞过去。  
   
才不会随便就给你们看呢，他得意地想。  
   
我等了这么久。  
   
   
   
Fin


End file.
